1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer with a paper supplying device for supplying a paper by manual insertion from manual insertion part and by automatic insertion from sheet storage part.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a printer including a paper supplying device having both of a manual insertion mechanism and an automatic insertion mechanism, when printing paper, for example an overhead projector (OHP) sheet, was manually inserted for a continuous printing, it was necessary to insert a subsequent sheet after the previously inserted sheet had been completely transported from a printing part to a point where the preceding and subsequent sheets do not overlap. Therefore, the operator determined a time for inserting the subsequent sheet and inserted it into the printer.
However, the time for inserting the subsequent sheet varied with the operator. That is, when the operator inserted the subsequent sheet too rapidly, the subsequent sheet was fed simultaneously with the initial sheet. When the operator was slow inserting the subsequent sheet, a sheet normally of a different type, stored in the sheet cassette, was automatically supplied. Both cases were inconvenient for the operator and increased copying time.